From US 2009/0137340 a golf ball is known having a tracking system. A microchip is embedded in the ball. The microchip can send information specific for the location to a receiver of a tracking system. This allows the user to track the golf ball.
The electrical system received in the ball, especially a golf ball, will experience intense shocks. The electrical system should be shockproof.